1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image transmission and more particularly to automatic control of image transmission in a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As schematically shown in FIGS. 1A-1B, conventional image transmission by way of a mobile communication device requires manual intervention by the user. Specifically, the user is obliged to manually suspend an image transmission portion during an ongoing simultaneous image/voice transmission using menu functions on the mobile communication device keypad, if so desired by the user. The user also has to manually resume a previously suspended image transmission portion during an ongoing simultaneous image/voice transmission using menu functions on the mobile communication device keypad. Such manual intervention may cause inconvenience and/or irritation on part of the user.